


Un drôle de Noël

by AndersAndrew



Series: UA Mystery Trio - Chasse au loup [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Bill Cipher is Here (a little), Blood, Boys In Love, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Drunk Fidds, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff without Plot, Grey-A Ford, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Mystery Trio, No Plot/Plotless, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Original Mystery Twins, Rick and Morty Reference, Romantic Fluff, Sass, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triad - Freeform, Werewolf Stanley, etablished relationship, troilism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford, Stan et Fidds fêtent leur premier Noël ensemble à Gravity Falls. Entre la dinde et la bûche, quelque chose tombe du ciel.<br/>Quel mystère effrayant le trio s'apprête-il à découvrir, dans le silence hivernal de cette nuit sensée être magique ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un drôle de Noël

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> **Nombre de mots** : 10 079  
>  **Commentaire** : Cette fic est une continuation de [Chasse au Loup](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5097689/chapters/11725268) il n'est pas indispensable de l'avoir lu pour la compréhension générale de cette fic-ci, mais c'est tout de même recommandé.  
>  Il s'agit d'un one shot.
> 
> Des indices concernant la suite que j'envisage pour cet UA sont disséminés à droite à gauche ^^ N'hésitez pas à faire des spéculations dans les commentaires !

Le réveillon de Noël était une journée comme les autres pour les Pines. Stanford ne comptait pas interrompre son travail pour une raison aussi triviale, mais Fiddleford avait insisté.  
Il avait passé une partie de l'après-midi dans la cuisine, à préparer le gibier que Stanley avait tué.  
Depuis qu'il avait été mordu par un loup-garou, Stan était devenu étonnamment doué pour la chasse. Et pas seulement pendant la pleine lune.  
Fiddleford les avait tous deux surpris en dépiautant les prises d'une main experte – il leurs expliqua plus tard que son père était chasseur et qu'il en avait pris l'habitude dans sa jeunesse. Il avait bien le teint un peu pâle, d'après Stanford, pourtant il tint à cuisiner le repas tout seul. Et pendant ce temps, Ford pouvait travailler en paix. 

« _Ça ne te fait rien de ne pas fêter Noël en famille ?_ », demanda la créature sans cesser de rédiger des équations sur un tableau mental.  
Stanford compléta certains chiffres, modifia un signe et le triangle hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, comme un professeur content de son élève.  
\- Cela ne veut rien dire pour moi.  
\- _Quoi donc ? Noël ou la famille_  ?, susurra Bill avec un sourire dans la voix.  
\- Les deux, répondit Ford sans réfléchir plus que ça.  
Les fêtes de fin d'année ne signifiait rien pour lui. Il n'était pas croyant et il n'avait pas d'enfant.  
Bien que parfois, il se demande s'il n'y avait pas une forme de religiosité dans la façon dont il entrait en contact avec Bill.  
« Ford. Fooooord...Hey, Sixer ! »  
\- _Je crois qu'on t'appelle_ , fit remarquer Bill, avec une pointe d'ironie.  
Stanford leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :  
\- Très bien. Tu me vois forcé de stopper nos recherches. On reprendra plus tard.  
\- _Tu sais où me trouver, ''Sixer''_ , le taquina la créature tandis que Ford sortait de son état de transe.  
Stanley l'attendait, les bras croisés.  
\- C'est comme ça que tu travailles ?, le railla son jumeau, comme un écho du démon qu'il venait de quitter.  
\- Je médites. Enfin je méditais, rétorqua sèchement Stanford en se redressant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
Il rangea avec un empressement teinté d'embarras les petites pyramides en cristaux qu'il avait disposé autour de lui pendant son intermède avec Bill. Il avait été pris au dépourvu par l'arrivée de Stan, et il n'aimait pas ça. Stanley était quasiment un intrus dans cette pièce. Il s'agissait de son cabinet personnel, et si Fiddleford avait parfois le droit d'y entrer, car il participait aux recherches, Stanley n'y avait été que très peu invité – uniquement pour apporter des outils ou un plateau de sandwiches, ou bien pour prévenir Ford que le repas était servi, ce genre de chose ; et même ainsi, il passait rarement le seuil, se bornant à passer juste la tête à l'intérieur.  
Il s'agissait de son antre, et elle était remplie de curiosités en tout genre. Il aimait être entouré de bizarreries diverses, car cela lui donnait un sentiment d'appartenance qu'il avait peu ressenti dans sa vie. De l’œil géant à ailes de chauve-souris accroché au mur, à l’œuf de dinosaure figé posé sur un coussin chauffant, en passant par les bocaux au contenu visqueux et sans doute radioactif, tout dans cet endroit lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas le seul être difforme sur cette Terre. Et Gravity Falls regroupait chacun d'entre eux.  
Stan se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre et Stanford se demanda s'il était mal à l'aise justement à cause de cette atmosphère particulière qu'il chérissait. Cette idée le rendait triste ; c'était une part de lui qu'il aurait aimé que Stanley accepte, comme le reste. Mais il n'était jamais sûr du degrés d'affection que son jumeau pouvait lui porter. Leur relation avait récemment pris un tournant et il était encore difficile pour Ford de s'y adapter. Tout était tellement nouveau...et en même temps, Stanley était toujours le même. Aussi craignait-il que Stan ne voit à travers la décoration excentrique de son bureau qu'une preuve supplémentaire que son cinglé de frère était définitivement une erreur de la nature.  
Puis il le vit gratter son bras, à l'endroit de l'ancienne morsure, et sans qu'il ait besoin de parler, il comprit.  
\- J'adore cette pièce, admit brutalement Stanley en regardant autour de lui. C'est tellement...toi.  
Stanford grinça des dents. Il hésita à l'interroger, pour savoir ce que ça voulait dire, toutefois peut-être qu'il préférait encore ne pas savoir.  
\- C'est bientôt la pleine lune ?  
Stan hocha nerveusement la tête. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la cicatrice : toutes ses autres blessures avaient guéri – y compris celles dont Stanford ignorait l'existence – mais la trace de la morsure était restée, comme un constant rappel de sa condition. Ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça – il n'était pas du genre à se prendre trop la tête. Mais parfois, elle le démangeait.  
\- Je la sens qui approche. Je...  
« J'ai envie de sang. », faillit-il dire avant de se retenir. « J'ai envie de courir dans la forêt, de chasser et de tuer, pour ramener ma proie à la maison et la partager en trois. Je veux que vous dévoriez cru ce que je vous ai apporté. Je veux... »  
Il s'extirpa de ces idées prédatrices. Il apportait déjà régulièrement du gibier, mais il y avait dans son désir actuel quelque chose de bien plus primal. Il pouvait imaginer avec une précision affolante la chair sous ses crocs, et la satisfaction brute de donner à manger à sa meute, leur approbation et leur soumission lorsqu'ils accepteront son offrande...  
Il détestait penser ainsi, mais la pleine lune avait cet effet sur lui. Ainsi que bien d'autres.  
Ses sens étaient très affûtés durant cette période. L'odeur de Ford, tout particulièrement, l'enveloppait dans une douce étreinte qui lui brouillait l'esprit. Fiddleford était son compagnon, l'une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus, toutefois Ford, c'était sa maison, son foyer. C'était dommage que Ford n'aime pas davantage les câlins : Stan avait souvent envie de se blottir contre lui, de plonger le museau dans ses cheveux épais et de humer son parfum si familier, si rassurant.  
Stanford remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour l'observer plus attentivement.  
\- Tu es inquiet...  
\- J'aurais préféré passer des fêtes de fin d'année tranquille, marmonna Stanley.  
Il s'approcha de son frère et lui prit les mains.  
\- J'aimerais qu'on fasse quelque chose d'un peu spécial cette année. C'est le premier Noël qu'on passe ensemble depuis qu'on s'est réconcilié...  
Las, Ford leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Toi aussi tu t'y mets ? Je ne te savais pas aussi sentimental !  
Son jumeau grimaça en s'écartant ; Ford avait touché un point sensible et il le savait. Stanley détestait ce genre d'atteinte à sa virilité – du moins le percevait-il comme tel.  
\- Alors quoi ?, grogna Stan en prenant un crâne de rongeur sur une étagère – il jongla sans enthousiasme avec, jusqu'à ce que Ford le lui prenne et le repose à sa place. Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas rester dans ton antre sans parler à personne pendant qu'on mange la dinde ?  
\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de célébrer Noël. On n'est plus des enfants, rétorqua Ford.  
\- Fidds s'est décarcassé toute l'après-midi pour nous préparer un bon repas, fit remarquer Stan avec une pointe d'agacement.  
Son frère lui tourna le dos, tout en désapprobation silencieuse ; cependant il soupira, s'avouant vaincu.  
\- Je viendrais. Ce serait dommage de gâcher de la nourriture.  
Le visage de Stanley s'éclaira d'un sourire rayonnant. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Ford et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
\- Hey, tu vois que tu peux faire un effort quand tu veux !  
L'affection dans le geste réchauffa un peu l'humeur de Stanford ; ce dernier esquissa un sourire timide et vola un baiser à Stan. Celui-ci le fixa, l'air surpris en se touchant la joue.  
\- Oh arrête, on dirait un collégien !, répliqua Ford devant son regard interrogatif.  
\- C'est juste que...ce n'est pas tellement dans tes habitudes...ce genre de chose, fit remarquer Stanley, hésitant.  
\- Sans doute parce que c'est plutôt ton genre, d'habitude, répondit son frère.  
\- Pas faux.  
\- Non pas que ça me dérange, mais enfin, il faut bien que quelqu'un maintienne l'équilibre. Sinon, on passerait toute nos matinées pelotonnés ensemble dans le lit, à ne rien faire, et le travail n'avancerait pas.  
\- Tu me traites de feignasse, j'ai pas rêvé ?  
Ford haussa un sourcil, mais le ton de Stan était clairement humoristique. Il se tourna vers lui en arborant une expression amusée.  
\- Disons plutôt que je te traite de distraction.  
Stanley avança sur lui et le coinça contre la porte.  
\- Tu dis que je te distrais, Ford ?, susurra-t-il, volontairement séducteur.  
Mais Stanford le connaissait bien. Il lui caressa la joue et effleura sa bouche, jouant ainsi au même jeu que lui. Leur rivalité fraternelle avait pris un tournant quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, mais elle demeurait bien présente – sous une autre forme.  
\- Exactement, souffla-t-il, la voix rauque.  
Stan rougit et recula d'un pas, ce que Ford considéra comme une petite victoire personnelle. Il se lécha le pourtour des lèvres, une lueur insolente dans le regard. Stan y répondit en l'embrassant, mais il alla trop vite et se cogna le nez dans les lunettes de Ford.  
\- Ouille !  
Ils rirent de concert et Stanford lui enlaça la nuque.  
\- Prends ton temps. Nous ne sommes pas pressé...  
Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, plus doucement cette fois. Pourtant, encore une fois, Stanley se montra trop empressé, tout passionné, comme un chien fou, et il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son frère sans prévenir ; celui-ci sursauta, surpris, et l'érafla avec ses dents.  
\- Hm !, geignit Stan en se reculant.  
\- Pardon...  
Stanley se toucha la langue, puis il sourit en haussant une épaule.  
\- C'est rien...  
Ford s'assombrit. Il avait peu d'expérience en la matière, alors qu'apparemment, Stanley maîtrisait plutôt bien la technique. C'était pénible d'être aussi maladroit, quand Stan, de son côté, pouvait se montrer entreprenant et sûr de lui. Stanford aurait voulu s'y connaître autant que lui, mais s'il disposait des informations théoriques de base, ce n'était qu'une façade fragile derrière laquelle il ne pouvait pas se cacher lorsqu'ils en venaient à la partie pratique ; au fond, il ne savait pas comment prendre l'initiative. Il savait flirter, tant que ce n'était que des mots lancés à la volée – il avait toujours été doué pour ça, quand il était à l'aise. Il parlait bien, pour peu qu'il soit dans l'environnement adéquat, avec un auditoire bienveillant.  
Mais il était gourd ; ses gestes étaient aussi balourds que son esprit était intelligent. Il se faisait honte quand il s'essayait à une séduction plus tactile. Il n'y arrivait pas, quelque soit son degrés d'implication.  
Stanley lui sourit et revînt contre lui, les mains sur sa taille, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le toucher.  
\- Hey, à quoi tu penses ?, demanda-t-il à voix basse près de son oreille.  
Il inspira et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux ; Ford ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point ses sens avaient été améliorés en devenant loup-garou, et il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il sentait lorsqu'il le reniflait ainsi. Il avait fini par s'y habituer – en fait, il s'y était si rapidement adapté que c'en était effrayant. Par certains aspects, il craignait même d'aimer davantage Stanley depuis sa morsure, parce que ça le rendait plus intéressant. Cette pensée le faisait se sentir terriblement coupable, pourtant il savourait avec le même plaisir ce comportement beaucoup plus tactile chez Stan.  
\- Ça doit t'ennuyer parfois...d'être avec quelqu'un d'aussi...peu doué.  
Stanley redressa la tête pour le regarder, sérieux.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne avant, tu sais cela, marmonna Ford en baissant malgré lui les yeux.  
Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, gêné, et Stan prit sa main pour la repousser et caresser ses lèvres des siennes.  
\- En fait, je préfère ça, murmura-t-il en réponse. Je crois que ça m'énerverait un peu et me ferait me poser plein de questions, si c'était pas le cas.  
\- Tu veux dire, comme moi je me pose des questions ?, grogna Ford.  
Stan esquissa un sourire d'excuse.  
\- Peut-être pas autant alors. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire...  
Il toucha la joue de son frère avec son index, tendrement.  
\- J'ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil pour personne avant. Sixer...j'ai jamais été plus proche de quelqu'un et...j'en crève de ne pas réussir à te faire comprendre combien tu es important pour moi.  
Il se pencha lentement sur lui, s'amusant de la teinte que prenait le visage de Stanford.  
\- Je m'en fous que tu ne saches pas faire la brouette thaïlandaise ou un blowjob. J'en ai pas besoin. C'est déjà...tellement extraordinaire, ce qu'on a. Toi, moi, et Fidds...  
\- Je saurais faire !, s'agaça Ford. Il suffirait de me laisser m'entraîner !  
Stan gloussa en lui prenant le menton, narquois :  
\- Tu veux essayer ?  
Ford plissa les yeux.  
\- C'est un défi ?  
\- Prends-le comme tu veux !, répliqua Stanley.  
Pour toute réponse, Stanford lui défit prestement sa ceinture. Il glissa la main dans son jeans et Stan frissonna en fermant les yeux.  
\- Foooord, gronda-t-il en sentant les doigts de son frère masser son entrejambe.  
Stanford était intimidé mais s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer. Il appuya fermement ses caresses : Stan ne ressemblait en rien à l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une fille. Stan n'était pas frêle et délicat, il pouvait le brusquer un peu, et prendre des initiatives osées sans le froisser – c'était ce qu'il se répétait, encore et encore pour se rassurer. Du pouce, il fit descendre l'élastique du caleçon et se blottit contre Stan, le cœur battant à la chamade. Il évita de lever les yeux et se concentra sur l'activité de ses doigts.  
Il faufila ceux-ci contre la peau chaude qu'il convoitait, et Stanley émit un bruit de gorge tout à fait satisfaisant.  
Ford se passa la langue sur les lèvres et déposa un baiser timide dans le cou de Stan, avant d'empoigner doucement son sexe. De son autre main, il souleva le t-shirt de son frère pour parcourir son ventre, retraçant avec intérêt le chemin de poils au niveau du nombril.  
\- Ah, Sixer..., gémit Stanley d'une voix rauque qui envoya une décharge de chaleur dans le ventre de Stanford.  
Ce dernier ronronna faiblement, mordillant la nuque, en faisant de lents gestes de va-et-vients sur le pénis mou. Le membre frémit dans sa main comme un petit animal craintif, puis se mit à durcir.  
\- Ford...Fooord.  
Les gémissements de Stan étaient délicieux. Ford ne s'en lassait pas et espérait les faire durer aussi longtemps que possible. Il était à présent très à l'aise et sa curiosité s'accentuait davantage, vis à vis des réactions de Stanley. Il massa le gland contre son poignet et sentit qu'il était humide. Il avait réussi à l'exciter, et maintenant il bandait. Pour lui.  
\- Stanley, susurra-t-il en relevant le nez pour quémander un baiser.  
Il l'obtînt aisément, car Stan n'était plus en mesure de lui refuser quoique ce soit dans cet état.  
En voyant le trouble chez Stanley, le rouge à ses joues, Ford prit sa décision.  
\- Sixer, qu'est-ce que...  
\- Chhhh, laisse-moi faire, chuchota Ford en s'agenouillant.  
Il fit tomber le jeans aux chevilles de Stanley, et abaissa complètement son sous-vêtement pour avoir un meilleur accès à ce qui se trouvait dedans. Il eut un moment de doute en examinant sa verge dressée de si près : elle était plus grosse qu'il ne l'avait pensé, et il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il allait faire. Il y avait des poils partout, ça suintait, ça sentait aussi...  
\- Non, geignit Stan en essayant de remonter son caleçon, l'air d'un petit garçon prit la main dans le sac à friandises. Tu n'as pas à...  
Ford lécha le gland du bout de la langue et Stanley sursauta violemment. Ses jambes tremblèrent, vacillèrent, et il dut se retenir au mur.  
Conforté dans son idée, Ford poussa plus loin son exploration en lapant la couronne, une main tenant la base du sexe pour le maintenir en place, sous son nez.  
Stanley poussa un râle et renversa la tête en arrière.  
Stanford sourit...pour ensuite le prendre finalement dans sa bouche.

Dans la cuisine, Fiddleford consulta sa montre. Ça faisait un moment que Stanley était parti cherché Ford ; il se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire.  
Il eut la réponse quelques minutes plus tard, quand, occupé à faire la vaisselle, il entendit une porte claquer. Il se retourna et vit Stan entrer dans la pièce, les joues rougies et le regard vitreux. Ford, qui le suivait de près comme un enfant coupable, était si écarlate qu'il n'était guère difficile de deviner ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
L'ingénieur cacha un sourire dans sa main et s'essuya sur un torchon.  
\- C'est presque prêt. Ce serait bien que vous alliez en ville nous rapporter une bonne bouteille pour ce soir.  
Stanford hocha vivement la tête sans le regarder et tira Stan par le coude.  
Fiddleford retourna à sa tâche, le cœur un peu plus léger. Ils étaient adorables tous les deux.  
Bien sûr, un autre que lui aurait trouvé ça dégoûtant, révoltant que deux frères puissent avoir ce type de relation – en plus des jumeaux ! Mais Fiddleford n'était pas du genre à s'offusquer pour si peu. Et puis il fallait bien reconnaître qu'ils étaient diablement sexy tous les deux, et que les voir se grimper dessus avait quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique. Ajouté au fait qu'ils avaient chacun des qualités qui complétaient l'autre idéalement : Fidds ne pouvait pas choisir. Ils étaient définitivement le duo parfait dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il aimait l'idée d'être cajolé par deux amants à la fois, d'être au sein d'un tout, d'une osmose, d'un clan, qui s'articulait en harmonie. Comme une famille.  
Il frissonna alors que l'air était pourtant tiède grâce au système de chauffage électrique que Ford et lui avaient conçu pour la maison.  
_La famille, ce n'est pas fait pour toi, hein Fiddy ? La dernière fois que tu as essayé..._  
Il secoua la tête vigoureusement, et dans son élan, il s'envoya de l'eau à la figure. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour penser à ses échecs passés. Il était bien maintenant, il était heureux, et rien ne pouvait gâcher...  
_Tu sais bien que si. Ça va faire un moment que tu n'as pas eu de crises. Mais ils vont finir par s'en apercevoir. Qu'est-ce que tu feras alors ?_  
« Je m'enfuirais. », marmonna-t-il à lui-même, la voix grave.  
C'était ce qu'il avait fait la dernière fois. Même si c'était déjà trop tard.  
Il ne voulait pas y repenser. Machinalement, il se frotta les mains avec le torchon, comme pour essuyer quelque chose de visqueux, alors que ce n'était qu'un peu d'eau savonneuse.  
_Ça n'a pas suffi à les sauver_ , asséna une voix dans sa tête qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien sans arriver à se rappeler d'où elle venait.  
« Je vais bien. », chuchota-t-il. Il se rendit compte qu'il haletait.  
« Je vais bien, je vais bien, je vais bien... »  
Il se recroquevilla sur le sol, contre l'évier, et se concentra sur le son de sa propre voix, excluant l'autre qui cherchait à prendre le contrôle.  
« Je vais bien, je vais bien, je vais bien... »

En revenant à la maison, Stan prit une inspiration et sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il oublia momentanément Ford, qui transportait le sac de courses en râlant, et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre.  
\- Fidds ? Fidds ??  
\- Je suis là !  
Stanley le rejoignit dans la salle de bain, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui sans y penser, la mine soucieuse.  
\- Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, interrogea-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.  
Fiddleford embaumait l'odeur acide de la peur et du rejet, avec un discret arrière-goût de soufre. Il en était complètement imprégné, ça lui collait à la peau comme une sueur malsaine, qui faisait gronder le loup à l'intérieur de Stan. Celui-ci arrivait à grand peine à le réprimer, surtout avec la pleine lune qui approchait.  
Il se frotta contre sa joue dans une tentative de le recouvrir avec son odeur à lui. Fidds ne s'en offusqua pas et se détendit, reposant sa tête sur son épaule large.  
\- Désolé. Je me suis senti mal pendant un instant, mais ça va mieux.  
Ford arriva sur le seuil, essoufflé.  
\- Il est arrivé quelque chose ?  
\- Viens là, grogna Stanley en tendant le bras.  
Stanford haussa un sourcil, mais obéit, et bientôt il se retrouva entouré par Stan, serré contre eux deux.  
Stan fourragea dans la masse épaisse de ses cheveux et enfouit son nez dedans avec délice. Il resserra sa prise sur la taille de Fiddleford.  
Bien à l'abri au sein de l'étreinte, Ford toucha la joue de Fidds.  
\- Est-ce que ça va ?, chuchota-t-il.  
Fidds rouvrit paresseusement les yeux.  
\- Oui, dit-il succinctement en se redressant un peu pour déposer un bisou sur ses lèvres.  
Ford resta interdit. Stan gloussa à son oreille en voyant son expression.  
\- Tu es trop mignon, Pointdexter.  
\- Tais-toi !, marmonna Ford en retour.  
Fidds rit et passa ses bras autour de leur cou.  
\- Vous êtes tous les deux tout à fait adorables !  
Les jumeaux rougirent alors de concert, accentuant davantage le rire de Fiddleford.

Ils passèrent la fin d'après-midi emmitouflés dans des plaids, à jouer à un jeu de société appelé « Donjons, donjons, et encore plus de donjons ». Stan faisait équipe avec Fiddleford, car il avait beaucoup de mal avec les calculs. C'était agréable de s'amuser tranquillement à la maison, pour une fois. Ses deux nerds – comme il les nommait dans sa tête – semblaient vraiment y prendre goût et s'investissaient complètement dans le jeu.  
\- On y jouait parfois à la fac, expliqua Fidds. C'est Richard qui nous l'a fait découvrir, je crois ?  
\- Oui, avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'alcoolisme et ne quitte la fac...  
Voyant la mimique de Stan, Fiddleford justifia :  
\- Tu sais, dans toutes les universités, il y a des tentations. Beaucoup d'autonomie, pas de parents pour surveiller...on peut faire ce que l'on veut. Certains abandonnent le cursus parce qu'ils ont passé trop de temps à faire la fête ou autres...  
\- J'ai bien cru que ça allait t'arriver, répliqua Ford. Il y a eu une période où tu ne venais plus du tout en cours...  
Fiddleford jeta son dé sans répondre. Stanley voulut insister, un peu intrigué.  
\- Je pensais pas que t'étais le genre à sécher les cours. Je te voyais plutôt premier de la classe...  
Fidds eut un sourire blasé en avançant son pion.  
\- J'étais pas mauvais, mais de là à dire premier de la classe...Ford était premier de la classe.  
\- Ça ne m'étonne pas !  
\- Et alors ?, se défendit Stanford.  
\- Une fois, il a même reprit un maître de conférence en plein amphithéâtre. Le bonhomme est devenu tout rouge de colère et il nous a éjecté du cours.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il a fait une confusion entre la théorie de Stevens et celle de Stotenmeyer !, grommela Ford en effectuant des calculs compliqués sur sa feuille pour le prochain tour. La moindre des honnêtetés aurait été de reconnaître son erreur plutôt que de rester buté et de nous renvoyer !  
\- Tu as été jeté aussi ?, demanda Stan en s'adressant à Fidds.  
Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire légèrement narquois.  
\- Parce que quand il a dit à Ford de sortir, je me suis levé et l'est traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux que je connaissais.  
Stan écarquilla les yeux.  
\- Non ?!  
\- Si !, répondit Ford en pouffant de rire. Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu avais un vocabulaire aussi riche, Fiddleford. Il y avait même des termes dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler !  
Stanley ébouriffa les cheveux de Fidds.  
\- T'es vraiment plein de surprises, toi alors !  
Il se pencha et embrassa tendrement son amant, longuement et langoureusement.  
Ford gribouilla quelque chose sur sa feuille, qui était déjà totalement illisible, et déclara d'un ton théâtral, avec jubilation :  
\- Stanley, ton guerrier vient de tomber dans un piège, il perd 30 PV en étant transpercé par des pieux qui jaillissent des murs.  
Stan se redressa :  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Tu n'avais qu'à faire attention au jeu, le nargua Ford. Maintenant tu as le choix, tu peux utiliser une potion de vie dans ton inventaire, ou bien lancer le dé – interdiction de tricher, je te préviens !  
\- Aw, ne sois pas trop dur avec lui !, protesta Fidds. C'est sa première partie.  
\- Raison de plus pour lui apprendre que ce n'est pas un jeu facile, répliqua Stanford. Et puis je te signale gentiment qu'à ma première partie, tu n'as pas hésité à me trahir pour atteindre le premier la sortie, m'abandonnant aux orcs.  
Fiddleford haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Quoi, tu m'en veux encore ?  
\- Disons que je n'ai pas oublié, grogna Ford.  
\- Rick a fait pire.  
\- Rick était une ordure. La seule raison pour laquelle on se fréquentait était sa compétence certifiée dans certaines matières – mais je détestais travailler avec lui.  
\- Mais nos parties étaient amusantes, rétorqua Fidds avec amusement. Il était imprévisible et les retournements de situation qu'il provoquait étaient surprenants.  
\- Mouais..., marmonna Ford sans conviction.  
Stan jeta son dé, renversant les différentes figurines sur le plateau, ce qui détourna rapidement la conversation.

Le dîner fut particulièrement gargantuesque. Le vin que Stan et Ford avaient acheté était très bon, et si Ford en but avec modération, Stanley et Fidds n'eurent pas sa retenue. Ils terminèrent le repas bien imbibés...mais pas assez pour oublier le plus important.  
\- Il est minuit ! Le père Noël est passé ! Allons voir sous le sapin !, s'exclama Fiddleford.  
Ford fit la moue.  
\- Il neige dehors, je n'ai aucune envie d'y mettre les pieds.  
Quittant la table, la démarche vacillante, Fidds lui prit le bras.  
\- Alleeeez, peut-être qu'on verra une étoile filante !  
Stan lui prit l'autre bras et le souleva de son siège.  
\- Fais pas ta chochotte Sixer.  
Finalement ils parvinrent à le faire venir – bien que maugréant dans sa barbe. Il était dans l'entrée, sur le point de s'habiller, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dehors.  
Il passa la tête par la porte, mais ne vit rien, hormis les flocons et la lisière sombre de la forêt.  
Il referma la porte et enfila son manteau.  
\- Vous êtes prêts ?, demanda-t-il en se retournant.  
Stanley portait une parka rouge à la capuche entourée de fausse fourrure, et Fiddleford...  
\- Tu ressembles à un de ces inuits qui vivent au Groenland, fit remarquer Stanford.  
Seul le nez était visible ; tout le reste était dissimulé sous des vêtements.  
La voix de Fiddleford lui parvînt étouffée :  
\- Je n'ai aucune envie de tomber malade, c'est tout. Je suis prêt.  
Ford lâcha un soupir et poussa la porte.  
Une fois le perron passé, ils marchèrent dans la neige. Ford et Fidds portaient des bottes, mais pas Stanley, et bientôt le bas de son pantalon dégoulinait, imbibant l'intérieur de ses chaussures.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement et son regard se fixa sur la lune. Elle était presque pleine et diffusait son halo blanchâtre sur eux, comme un grand œil qui observe.  
Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, à cause de sa fascination pour l'astre lunaire, Stan la détestait. Depuis qu'il était loup-garou, elle régissait une grande partie de sa vie. Il sentait toujours sa présence, comme si elle l'espionnait sans cesse ; évidemment, cette impression devenait encore plus prégnante lorsqu'elle était pleine.  
Il se demandait si les autres loups pensaient la même chose, ou s'il était le seul. Il faudrait qu'il leurs demande.  
Il s'était déjà aventuré dans la forêt plusieurs fois, seul, et une fois quand il était loup. Ford avait angoissé pendant des semaines à cette perspective, mais il avait finalement compris que Stan ne risquait rien. Le rituel avait marché et il parvenait à mieux se contrôler. En fait, bizarrement, c'était quand il était sous forme lupine qu'il se contrôlait le mieux.  
Quand les instincts du loup le saisissaient sous sa forme humaine, il ne savait pas comment réagir et se retrouvait parfois submergé. Quand il était loup, c'était plus naturel et donc plus facile à gérer.  
Évidemment, cela l'inquiétait, mais il ne pouvait pas leur en parler.  
Il espérait encore être en mesure d'apprendre seul à apprivoiser son nouvel état.  
\- Par ici !, lança Fiddleford en désignant un endroit parmi les arbres.  
Il faisait incroyablement sombre dans les bois et le craquement de la neige sous leurs pas était le seul son qu'ils percevaient. Tout paraissait froid et mort autour d'eux, un très grand contraste avec l'atmosphère chaleureuse de leur maison. Même Stan ne pouvait pas sentir la moindre odeur ou présence animale, à cause de l'épaisseur de la neige. Ça le rendait nerveux, et Ford arrivait à le deviner dans la raideur de ses gestes, dans la tension dans ses épaules et la crispation de ses traits.  
\- C'est ridicule, marmotta Stanford dans le creux de son écharpe.  
Mais en approchant des racines d'un gigantesque sapin au tronc recouvert de lichen gris, ils trouvèrent un gros sac en toile bien ventru. Une tache brune s'étalait dessus, comme une trace de sang.  
Stanford se figea, interloqué.  
\- Qu'est-ce que...?  
Un rire lugubre résonna alors dans les airs, très loin au dessus d'eux, s'affaiblissant de plus en plus comme si celui qui l'émettait s'éloignait.  
Le trio leva les yeux en même temps, mais la cime des arbres leur dissimulait une partie du ciel.  
\- C'est le Père Noël !, hoqueta Fiddleford avec des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est lui, j'en suis...hic...sûr !  
Stanley jeta le sac sur son dos.  
\- Rentrons. Ça ne sent pas bon par ici, gronda-t-il, les yeux brillants d'un éclat rouge.  
Ford frissonna et hocha la tête vigoureusement ; il prit Fidds par le coude et lui fit rebrousser chemin.  
\- Mais....mais le Père Noël... ?  
\- S'il est venu, il est déjà parti, marmonna Stanford en le tirant fermement vers la lumière rassurante de la maison.  
Il ajouta plus bas.  
\- Et j'espère bien qu'il ne reviendra pas...

Une fois retourné dans la maison, Fiddleford se précipita aux toilettes, le teint verdâtre. Stan déposa le sac dans le salon, la mine grave. Ford commença à se déshabiller et mit ses vêtements à sécher près de la cheminée.  
\- Je me demande ce que c'était...  
\- En tout cas, c'était dangereux, déclara Stan en effleurant la tâche.  
Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche, sans remarquer la grimace dégoûtée de son frère.  
\- C'est du sang, et c'est encore frais.  
\- Mais à qui peut-il appartenir ? Une bête, selon toi ?  
\- Pas humain, rien qu'à l'odeur je pouvais le dire, grogna Stan. Ni aucun animal que je connaisse. C'est sucré...un peu comme du...sucre d'orge. Mais c'est bien du sang.  
Stanford se fustigea mentalement ; bien sûr, si ça avait été humain, Stanley n'y aurait pas touché. Après tout, ils ne savaient toujours pas quel était le risque que Stan se transforme s'il goûtait au sang humain – c'était ce que Bill lui avait dit après tout, et il le croyait.  
Il se pencha sur le sac pour examiner ça de plus près.  
\- Il faudrait faire une analyse pour déterminer à quel sous-espèce de créature ce sang appartient, dit-il avec sérieux.  
\- Ooooh, gémit Fiddleford en apparaissant sur le seuil de la pièce.  
\- Ça va bébé ?, demanda aussitôt Stan en venant près de lui pour l'aider à s'installer dans le canapé.  
\- J'ai plus l'habitude de boire autant, gémit Fidds.  
\- Parce que tu buvais beaucoup avant ?, interrogea Stanley malgré lui.  
Même si la situation était sérieuse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus sur le passé de Fidds, et ses années de fac avec Ford. Il avait vraiment envie de tout savoir, même les petites anecdotes insignifiantes. C'était comme s'il découvrait plein de facettes à aimer chez des gens qu'il adorait déjà.  
\- Ouais. Mais c'était pas du vin, c'était de l'eau de vie arsit...artisanale...à l'époque où je...  
Il renversa la tête en arrière, essayant de chasser la nausée, alors Stan s'installa près de lui et lui caressa gentiment le front.  
\- Ça va aller...  
\- Je voulais vous faire des cadeaux, grommela Fidds. Je les ai caché dans le buffet de la salle à manger et je comptais....je comptais les sortir une fois qu'on était revenu de dehors...  
Derrière eux, Ford sortit un canif de sa poche et ouvrit le sac.  
\- OH ! Venez voir !  
Stan et Fiddleford se retournèrent.  
Ford leur montra l'intérieur du sac.  
\- Des...des paquets cadeaux ?  
Ford en sortit un et lu l'étiquette qui y était fixé :  
\- « Stanford Pines, le petit génie destiné à de grandes choses. ».  
Il fronça les sourcils, l'air dubitatif. Fidds l'encouragea :  
\- Alors, tu attends quoi ? Ouvre-le, ouvre-le !  
\- Il y en a aussi un pour toi, répliqua Ford en sortant un paquet qu'il tendit à son destinataire.  
\- « Fiddleford McGucket, l'éternel rêveur aux multiples talents »  
Stanley s'avança vers eux.  
\- Et...et moi ?, demanda-t-il timidement.  
\- Tiens, fit Ford en fronçant les sourcils.  
Stan s'empara du sien avec vivacité. Quand ils étaient enfants, ils ne recevaient pas beaucoup de cadeaux. Leur père considérait ça comme une perte de temps et d'argent. Leur mère leurs confectionnait ce qu'elle pouvait – généralement des pulls qu'elle tricotait elle-même.  
Il lut la carte avec empressement :  
\- « Stanley Pines...meilleur qu'il ne le pense »...qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
Stanford se redressa et posa sa main sur son épaule.  
\- Hey...  
Il colla son front au sien en prenant soin de ne pas l'éborgner avec le rebord de ses lunettes.  
\- Toi, ouvre-le en premier. Tu l'as mérité...  
Un sourire gamin naquit sur les lèvres de Stan et il déchiqueta le papier multicolore avec un plaisir visible.  
\- WOW !  
Il s'agissait d'une maquette de bateau à monter à la main. La boîte était énorme, mais ce n'est pas ce qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Stan.  
\- Mais comment... ?, s'étonna Stanford en soulevant ses verres, stupéfait.  
\- C'est...c'est le Stan-o-war !, hoqueta Stanley, tentant de retenir les trémolos dans sa voix.  
Il leur tourna rapidement le dos pour essuyer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Il renifla une ou deux fois en essayant de reprendre son calme. L'émotion le prenait à la gorge et il ne savait pas très bien si ça le rendait triste ou heureux. Le Stan-o-war était associé à tellement de bons souvenirs, malgré l'amertume de ces dernières années où tous ses espoirs étaient morts en même temps que sa relation avec son frère.  
Il serra la boîte entre ses doigts. Cela faisait aussi remonter la pensée qu'aujourd'hui il était là : exactement là où il aurait toujours voulu être sans pouvoir seulement l'imaginer. L'amour de sa vie et sa moitié, tout ça réuni dans un ensemble parfait, et il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux qu'en ce jour de Noël, qui était le point culminant de tout ce qui allait tellement mieux dans sa vie.  
Fidds vit les épaules de Stanley tressauter et il l'enlaça par derrière, posant sa joue contre son dos immense.  
En voyant ça, Ford se sentit étranger. Il comprenait les sentiments de Stan, objectivement, mais il ne les partageait pas. Le Stan-o-war n'était pas son rêve – Stanley était son rêve, un rêve qu'il avait accompli désormais. Il ne savait pas comment, ou même si il devait l'exprimer.  
Finalement, Stan se retourna et sourit à Fiddleford qui se détacha lentement. Il l'entoura de son bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Évidemment, Fidds ne se fit pas prier pour venir se blottir contre lui.  
Ford était un peu jaloux de la façon dont ils s’emboîtaient si bien dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Lui, quand il enlaçait Stan, ils faisaient à peu près la même taille et c’était embarrassant. Toutefois, comme Fidds était plus petit, cela rendait l’étreinte plus naturelle.  
Du moins, c’était ce que Stanford supposait. Il n’était pas tellement du genre à lui faire des câlins – malgré leur relation. Parfois, il le ressentait comme s’il profitait de son associé, et l'idée de le toucher, en dehors du cadre intime de leur chambre, paraissait inapproprié.  
Il aimerait, comme Stan, n'avoir aucune inhibition à ce sujet. Lui aussi aimerait montrer l'étendue de son affection. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il arrivait à faire spontanément.  
Peut-être était-il trop pudique ? Quand il les voyait ainsi enlacés, il se posait des questions sur sa propre attitude, sur son refus de lâcher la bride à ses sentiments. Il craignait leur intensité. Il se savait possessif et n'ignorait pas les autres travers de son caractère, tout ce qui faisait de lui une personne passionnée et déterminée, et qui, dans une relation amoureuse, pouvait vite devenir pesant.  
Il tendit la main, déglutit, et avança lentement vers eux ; il posa ses doigts – sa main anormale – sur la taille de Fidds, et ne ressentit aucun rejet. Il s'approcha davantage et se cala contre son dos, presque timide. Mais il ne fut pas repoussé, au contraire.  
Le bras de Stanley embrassa ses épaules.  
\- Sixer, gémit ce dernier d'une voix étonnamment fragile.  
Ford frissonna contre Fiddleford et agrippa de son autre main l'épaule de Stan. Il la glissa sur sa nuque et leur regard se croisèrent.  
Stanley se pencha, comme au ralenti, et pourtant cela allait trop vite pour Stanford ; lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il sursauta. Pour aussitôt fermer les yeux et s'abandonner...  
\- Moi aussi, j'ai acheté des cadeaux, marmonna Stanley tout bas tandis qu'il s'écartait, comme à regret.  
Fiddleford releva la tête.  
\- Hein ? Tu as dépensé de l'argent ? Pour nous ??  
Stan gloussa en rosissant, gêné.  
\- Ouais bon, pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage. C'était pas cher, voilà hein...  
Ford recula.  
\- Je...je n'ai rien moi, grommela-t-il. Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Vous auriez dû me prévenir que vous vouliez qu'on se fasse des cadeaux !  
Il était vexé. Il ne voulait pas l'être, mais il avait encore l'impression d'être mis à l'écart, alors que ce n'était même pas lui qui voulait participer à ces festivités à la base.  
\- Parce que ça aurait changé quoi ?, grogna Stanley. Comme si t'étais du genre à sortir de chez toi pour ce genre de futilités.  
Stanford allait répliquer quand Fidds pinça Stanley dans le gras du ventre.  
\- Aïe !  
\- Ne parles pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas de dispute le soir de Noël.  
\- Oui maman !, railla Stanley avec une grimace en se massant.  
Rendu gai par l'alcool, Fiddleford les prit par le bras et les serra contre lui.  
\- Vous êtes mes deux cadeaux à moi. Le reste, on s'en fiche !  
\- Tu parles d'un cadeau, contre-attaqua Ford avec un sourire de biais.  
\- Tu dis ça, mais je sais que tu m'adores !, ricana Stanley.  
\- Enfin, je me demande quand même ce que c'est !, s'exclama Fidds en se penchant pour ouvrir son paquet.  
Stan en profita pour prendre Ford par le menton et déposer un bisou rapide sur ses lèvres, histoire d'enterrer la hache de guerre.  
Le papier brillant déchiqueté vola dans tous les sens, et Fiddleford, assis en tailleur, resta interloqué en découvrant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de la boîte.  
Son silence, après avoir fait preuve d'autant d'excitation, avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Stan frémit et se frotta le bras – sa cicatrice velue le chatouillait, comme si un mille-pattes grimpait sur sa peau.  
\- Hey...Fidds ?  
\- Elles étaient à mon grand-père, répondit Fiddleford d'une voix étrangement grave. Je...je me demande comment elles sont arrivées là...  
Il tenait dans les mains une vieille paire de binocles aux verres ronds teintés en vert. La monture dorée, patinée par le temps, était de la couleur du vieil or.  
\- Essaye-les !  
\- Stan !, le réprimanda Ford avec un coup de coude.  
Mais Fidds porta effectivement les binocles devant ses yeux ; il retira ses lunettes et enfila celles de son aïeul.  
\- De quoi j'ai l'air ?, interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers les deux autres.  
\- Heuuuu, hésita Ford.  
\- Disons que...ça te donne un style à part !, marmonna Stanley en se grattant le crâne.  
Cela sembla satisfaire Fiddleford pour l'instant. Les jumeaux se dévisagèrent par-dessus sa tête et Stan haussa les épaules.  
\- Il ne reste plus que le tien, dit-il en désignant le paquet aux pieds de Ford.  
\- Hm, je n'ai pas très envie de l'ouvrir, déclara son frère en fronçant les sourcils.  
Stan ramassa le cadeau et lui fourra dans les mains.  
\- Oh, allez, on l'a tous fait, maintenant c'est ton tour. Tu n'es pas curieux ?  
\- Bien sûr que si, mais...  
\- Mais quoi ?  
\- Tu as peur de ce qu'il pourrait y avoir dedans ?, demanda Fiddleford à brûle-pourpoint.  
Ford grinça des dents, mais malgré les apparences, il était agréablement surpris. Fidds le connaissait bien, et contrairement à Stanley à qui il arrivait d'avoir des brusques moments de clairvoyance aiguë, la compréhension que Fiddleford avait de son caractère reposait sur des bases solides qui allaient en s'approfondissant d'année en année. Elle était certes moins viscérale et perçante que celle qu'il partageait avec Stan, mais elle tombait très souvent juste dans les moments difficiles – ce qui n'était pas le fort de Stanley.  
Lentement, il défit l'emballage, sans empressement, les doigts légèrement tremblants. Il remarqua que les deux autres regardaient ses mains avec fascination, ce qui lui donna envie de les cacher. Il les fusilla du regard en crispant les doigts sur la boîte, et si Fidds eut le bon ton de rougir en baissant les yeux, Stan lui décocha un clin d'oeil moqueur.  
Puis il vînt toucher ses doigts et murmura :  
\- Arrête de nous allumer.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, rétorqua Ford.  
Pour toute réponse, Stanley porta la main de son frère à ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement.  
\- Tu ouvres ton cadeau comme tu déshabillerais une fille, Sixer...  
Une bouffée de chaleur envahit le visage de Stanford et il se dépêcha de dépiauter le paquet, les oreilles brûlantes, en marmonnant un « Idiot » si bas qu'il fut peut-être le seul à l'entendre.  
Comme il l'avait deviné rien qu'au toucher – sans le vouloir, il fut un peu déçu – il s'agissait d'un livre, une sorte de gros grimoire d'aspect neuf, fleurant bon le papier et le cuir. La couverture rouge était d'excellente facture, et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il constata que les pages était vierges. En effet, il ne s'agissait pas d'un livre.  
Mais d'un journal.  
Il posa doucement sa main dessus, savourant le contact satiné sous sa paume. C'était tiède et il avait l'impression que ça faisait déjà parti de lui, alors qu'il n'avait même pas commencé à écrire dedans.  
Il fallait absolument qu'il le personnalise. Peut-être graver quelque chose...cependant il risquait de l'abîmer. Il trouverait bien une idée.  
Stan lâcha un soupir ennuyé.  
\- Ya même pas d'images ! Mon cadeau est bien meilleur !  
Il disparut de la pièce et ramena deux petits sacs.  
\- Tadaaaaaa !  
Les yeux de Fidds s'illuminèrent.  
\- C'est de ta part Stanley ?  
\- Évidemment ! De qui tu voudrais que ça soit ?  
Ford prit le sien, et bizarrement, il commença à ressentir une certaine excitation. Il n'était pas préparer à recevoir un cadeau de Stan. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne lui en avait pas fait.  
\- C'est quoi ?, demanda-t-il machinalement.  
\- T'as qu'à regarder pour le savoir, génie ! C'est même pas emballé en plus !, se moqua Stan tandis que Fidds plongeait la main dans son sac, les joues roses de plaisir.  
\- Une peluche de lapin...avec des cornes ?, s'étonna ce dernier en sortant la dite créature.  
\- Non non non, ce n'est pas une peluche !, défendit Stan aussitôt. C'est un vrai lapin que j'ai empaillé moi-même !  
\- Ça ressemble quand même beaucoup à une peluche, fit remarquer Fiddleford, suspicieux. Et puis un lapin, ça n'a pas de cornes.  
\- C'est moi qui les ai rajouté. C'est un peu...c'est sensé te représenter quoi...  
\- Gné ?  
Stanley devînt plus rouge qu'une tomate et se mit à bougonner.  
\- Ben ouais, t'es...enfin tu vois, t'es mon p'tit lapin...comme je te vois...t'es...doux et mignon, mais aussi...t'as du caractère...c'est pour ça les cornes...  
Il se passa la main sur la nuque, l'air embarrassé.  
\- Je vous avais prévenu. Je voulais pas dépenser trop de thunes...si ça te plaît pas, tu peux le jeter !  
Fiddleford garda le silence une seconde, cherchant ses mots.  
\- Stanley, dit-il gravement. Je...t'aime aussi.  
\- Aaaah, tais-toi !, grommela Stan en se cachant le visage dans les mains.  
Fidds pouffa et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ses mains et caresser ses épaules.  
\- Je t'aime, moi aussi. Merci pour ce cadeau. Il est un peu spécial, mais je vais le garder précieusement.  
\- C'est vrai ?, chuchota Stanley en écartant deux doigts pour pouvoir le regarder.  
\- Vrai de vrai, répondit Fidds en souriant.  
Stanley se détendit et retira complètement ses mains, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Il regarda Stanford, qui tenait un calendrier dans les mains.  
\- J'en ai pris un avec des hiboux. Je sais que tu les aimes.  
\- Pas plus que ça, fit Ford.  
\- Tu parles ! T'as même une pendule en forme de hibou dans ta chambre !  
\- Tu es observateur Stanley !, remarqua Fiddleford. Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que j'ai vu plusieurs ouvrages sur les rapaces et les oiseaux de nuit dans la bibliothèque de Ford.  
\- C'est juste un intérêt strictement intellectuel !, répliqua Stanford.  
\- Donc ce pyjama que j'ai trouvé dans un de tes tiroirs, celui avec un tas de petits hiboux, il n'est pas à toi, je présume !  
\- Je...je l'ai gagné à un concours par correspondance !, déclara vainement Ford pour se défendre. Mais...attends une minute, tu fouilles dans mes tiroirs toi maintenant ?!  
Stan haussa les épaules.  
\- J'avais plus de sous-vêtement propre, alors j'étais venu t'en piquer, vu qu'on fait la même taille.  
\- Hoho, tu es bien téméraire d'oser avouer ça en public !, railla Fiddleford.  
Stanford était pivoine.  
\- Je t'interdis de fouiner dans mes caleçons !!  
\- J'en profite d'ailleurs pour te dire que les caleçons, c'est pour les vieux. Tout le monde porte des slips, de nos jours !, proclama Stanley.  
Il reçut le calendrier des hiboux dans la figure.  
\- Tu cherches la guerre ?, gronda Stanley en retirant un superbe grand-duc d'Europe de son visage.  
\- C'est toi qui l'a commencé !, rétorqua vivement Stanford.  
\- Teeeeemps mort ! PAUSE !, s'écria Fiddleford.  
Il agita une branche de gui, sortie de nulle-part, au-dessus d'eux, le bras tendu.  
\- C'est Noël. Alors pas de bagarre fraternelle. Et embrassez-vous, c'est la tradition ! Hop hop hop !  
Devant la mauvaise volonté des jumeaux qui se fixaient en chiens de faïence, Fiddleford poussa Stanford vers Stanley en insistant.  
\- Allez allez !  
Stan croisa les bras.  
\- Pff, têtu comme il est, tu penses, ça ne risque pas d...  
Il fut brutalement interrompu par la bouche de Ford qui se collait à la sienne. Surpris, il mit quelques minutes à réagir, minutes dont son frère tira profit pour glisser sa langue contre ses lèvres.  
Stanley frémit et esquissa un sourire carnassier, avant de répondre en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Stanford. Il l'embrassa avidement, ses dents pinçant la bouche brûlante contre la sienne. Il repoussa lentement Ford contre le canapé et le fit tomber dedans.  
\- Omf !, lâcha ce dernier en s'affalant.  
Dans un mouvement souple, presque félin, Stanley le rejoignit et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, avant de tracer une ligne de baisers dans son cou.  
\- Aaaaah, Stanley !  
Il défit quelques boutons et descendit le long du torse, caressant déjà le ventre, puis malaxant fermement l'entrejambe.  
\- T'es frustré qu'on l'ait pas fait tout à l'heure, pas vrai ?, murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
Stanford déglutit.  
\- Non, la seule raison pour laquelle je suis frustré..., commença-t-il en touchant les lèvres de Stan tandis que celui-ci s'écartait. C'est la rapidité avec laquelle tu jouis, Stanley.  
\- Espèce de...  
\- Vous vous amusez sans moi, grogna soudain Fiddleford en plaquant ses lèvres sur celles de Stan.  
Il les avait rejoint et se tenait à genoux près de la banquette, quémandant désespérément leur attention. Stanford rosit en le voyant là, se sentant brusquement égoïste d'avoir encore une fois accaparé Stanley. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, comme s'il voulait rattraper toutes ces années de perdues. Comme s'il avait peur que Stan ne disparaisse à nouveau du jour au lendemain – et que ça soit sa faute.  
Ford enlaça Fidds et blottit sa tête dans son cou. Ce dernier enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure épaisse de Ford, ce qui le fit ronronner de plaisir.  
Lorsque le baiser avec Stan se termina, Fidds reprit difficilement sa respiration – il n'était pas habitué à tant de fougue. C'était rafraîchissant et terriblement aguicheur.  
Stanley sourit, le regard scintillant d'un éclat rouge.  
\- Moïse, j'ai vraiment dû faire quelque chose de bien dans une vie antérieure...  
\- Il...il reste des cadeaux à ouvrir, je crois, balbutia Ford contre la peau douce de Fidds.  
\- C'est vrai !, s'exclama Fiddleford dans un sursaut. Ils sont dans le buffet.  
Toutefois, il n'osait bouger, avec les bras de Ford autour de lui. C'était assez rare que Stanford se montre câlin avec lui. Parfois il avait l'impression que seul Stan y avait le droit, comme si c'était quelque chose que Ford réservait uniquement à son frère ; cela le faisait se sentir quelque peu mis à l'écart, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il détestait se plaindre. Il avait juré de devenir quelqu'un de droit, qui ne serait un fardeau pour personne. Il ne voulait plus jamais causer du tort à autrui.  
Il en avait déjà trop fait. Lors de l'Incident.  
\- J'y vais !, déclara Stan en se détachant à contrecœur de ses deux amants.  
Ainsi Fidds put profiter un peu plus longtemps de l'étreinte de Ford. Il aimait passionnément le contact de son corps contre le sien, la chaleur qu'il lui transmettait et qui était encore plus parlante que les mots. Cette tendresse qu'il avait du mal à ressentir parfois chez Ford, mais qui était indubitablement présente dans ces moments d'intimité poignante, quand ils étaient tous les deux et que Fidds était sûr que Ford ne pensait plus qu'à lui, l'aimant pour ce qu'il était, sans l'influence positive de Stan.  
Car quelquefois, il lui arrivait de douter de l'affection de Ford. C'était vain, cependant la pensée revenait de temps en temps l'asticoter, comme un moustique insupportable tournant autour de son oreille.  
Si Stanley n'avait pas été là, jamais ils n'auraient osé franchir le pas. Ils auraient sans doute fini par garder le silence, préférant sauvegarder leur amitié plutôt que d'avouer des sentiments tabous et, croyaient-ils, à sens unique. Ils auraient patiemment attendu que leurs sentiments fanent, comme des fleurs laissées dans un vase dont on a oublié de renouveler l'eau.  
Il réalisait la chance qu'il avait. La relation qu'ils avaient tous les trois étaient incroyable. C'était la chose la plus intense, la plus belle et harmonieuse qu'il avait vécu de toute sa vie. Ils formaient une combinaison parfaite, bien qu'un peu déséquilibrée parfois, mais toujours forte et extrêmement soudée. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse vraiment les détruire et Fiddleford croyait en un avenir durable à leur côté. Il ne pensait pas être naïf : il était sérieux dans son engagement, et les jumeaux l'étaient aussi – à leur manière.  
Il avait confiance. Ils étaient son clan, sa famille.  
Ils étaient siens.  
\- Les voilà !, s'exclama Stanley, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.  
Ils relevèrent le nez de concert, tandis que Stan déposait sur le ventre de Ford deux cadeaux parfaitement emballés.  
\- On voit que c'est toi qui les a fait, le nargua Stan. Lequel est pour moi ?  
\- Ne soit pas si avide, le réprimanda Ford d'un ton un peu acide.  
Il regrettait d'avoir dû couper court à son petit moment avec Fiddleford. Ce qui était stupide, voir puéril, c'était d'en vouloir à Stanley, alors que s'il prenait l'habitude d'être plus affectueux plus souvent, il ne ressentirait pas ce manque. Ce n'était pas la faute de Stan, mais la sienne.  
\- Le doré est pour toi et le rouge est pour Ford.  
Stanley secoua le doré près de son oreille.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? C'est petit en tout cas...  
\- Désolé, je n'avais pas le budget pour une nouvelle voiture, répliqua Fiddleford, sarcastique.  
\- Pourquoi je voudrais une nouvelle bagnole ?, grogna Stan. La El Diablo est en bon état.  
\- Oh oui, susurra Fidds. Si par « bon état » tu veux dire « bonne pour la casse ».  
Stanley prit un air terriblement offensé. Pendant ce temps, Stanford déballait son cadeau.  
\- Un stylo ?, s'étonna Ford en ouvrant le petit écrin. Heu...il est...très joli...  
\- Ah, mais ce n'est pas qu'un stylo !, s'exclama Fidds en se déplaçant pour lui prendre des mains. Enfin si, mais regarde...  
Il dévissa la plume et sortit trois cartouches très fines contenant chacune une encre de couleur différente :  
\- Elles sont toutes invisibles à la lumière normale !, indiqua Fiddleford. La violette se voit sous les ultraviolets, la rouge aux infrarouges. La orange...elle réagit à la chaleur.  
Il referma la stylo et indiqua le capuchon.  
\- La couleur de l'embout désigne la cartouche utilisée. Si tu veux en changer, il suffit d'appuyer une fois dessus. Normalement, il y a une reconnaissance tactile – je l'ai réglé de sorte qu'elle enregistre ton empreinte digitale à la première utilisation. Aussi, l'encre est de ma fabrication, elle se renouvelle à partir des particules recueillies dans l'environnement et par photosynthèse !  
\- Ça a l'air vachement technologique tout ça !, s'exclama Stan en ouvrant son propre étui.  
Il s'agissait d'un couteau-suisse, plutôt volumineux.  
\- Ooooh, super ! Il est plein de gadgets marrants je parie ! C'est quoi ce petit bouton...  
\- Non Stanley, ne..., s'écria Fiddleford en tendant vivement la main.  
Mais trop tard. Un jet de lubrifiant translucide aspergea le visage de Stanley dans une imitation parfaite d'éjaculation faciale. Fidds blêmit.  
Pris par surprise, Stanford écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater d'un grand rire sonore.  
Fidds s'empressa d'essuyer Stan avec une serviette tandis que Stan marmonnait :  
\- J'ai connu pire.  
Stanford continua de rire, tant et si bien qu'une fois nettoyé, Stanley lui donna un coup de poing sur la cuisse.  
\- Hey, arrête ça !  
\- Je n'y peux rien, c'était hilarant !!  
\- Je suis désolé, murmura Fiddleford en lui adressant un bisou d'excuse.  
Stanley l'entoura d'un bras, possessif et chuchota contre ses lèvres.  
\- C'est rien bébé...et puis ça m'a donné des idées intéressantes pour des trucs qu'on pourrait faire au lit...  
Fidds rougit, à la fois excité et inquiet, ne sachant s'il s'agit d'une proposition ou d'une farce.  
\- Tu peux toujours courir pour que je te laisse faire ça sur mon visage, gronda Ford en se rapprochant.  
Stanley passa une main paresseuse dans ses cheveux duveteux.  
\- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre...un truc dans ce goût-là, tu vois ?  
\- Pas ques..., commença de rétorquer Ford avant que Stan ne lui coupe la parole d'un baiser.  
Fiddleford se coula contre son torse, se nichant avec délice contre la masse chaude et moelleuse de son ventre, avant de remonter, tout en baisers et caresses, en soulevant le t-shirt de Stan.  
\- Tu me chatouilles !, se plaignit Stan en rigolant.  
Fidds le lapa derrière l'oreille, le faisant gémir.  
Soudain la main de Stanford atterrit sur son entrejambe et se mit à le malaxer. Stanley frissonna, puis grogna :  
\- T'es de moins en moins timide, à ce que je vois.  
\- J'ai eu un bon professeur, susurra Ford en lui mordillant l'autre oreille.  
Stanley renversa la tête en arrière.  
\- Aaaah, bordel...  
Il pinça les lèvres pour éviter de s'humilier en disant quelque chose de trop _cheesy_ , du style « Je suis au Paradis et vous êtes mes p'tits angelots ». Ses deux nerds, sous leurs dehors maladroits, savaient exactement comment lui faire perdre la tête. Son loup s'agitait en lui, le sommant de le laisser sortir pour dominer ces deux impertinents, leurs montrer qui était le chef. Mais Stan ne voulait pas. Il aimait être cajolé ainsi, il aimait que Fidds et Ford prennent soin de lui, comme il prenait soin d'eux. Et surtout, qu'ils le désirent. C'était sans doute ce qu'il préférait dans la hâte frénétique de leurs gestes, la passion dans leurs baisers. Il donnerait tout pour ressentir cette ferveur à chaque fois qu'ils s'enlaçaient. Parce qu'elle le faisait se sentir voulu, à sa place. Plus qu'un chef de meute, un membre à part entière de leur triade, aimé à égalité avec les autres...même s'il était sûr de ne pas le mériter.  
Il n'en croirait jamais sa chance, mais ces moments-là étaient faits pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort, et il n'en avait jamais assez.  
Il passa une main sous les fesses de Ford et les pelota. Elles étaient rondes mais fermes, un peu musclées, et il aimait le contraste qu'elles offraient avec celles de Fidds, si petites qu'elles tenaient dans une seule de ses mains, et tendres ; si tendres qu'elles tremblaient comme de la gelée quand il le besognait avec fougue au pieu.  
\- _Hostia_  !, gémit-il en essayant de chasser les images qui lui venait en tête, tandis que ses deux amants le submergeaient, embrassant ses lèvres, ses cheveux, ses joues, son cou, et que la main de Ford le massait agréablement à travers son jeans.  
\- On va bien s'occuper de toi...ce sera mon cadeau de Noël, chuchota Ford d'une voix rauque. Après tout, j'ai vu combien tu aimais ça. Dans ma bouche.  
Il s'écarta et Stanley rouvrit les yeux, mécontent et prêt à lui demander de revenir. Mais Ford défit la braguette de Stan et se pencha en avant.  
\- Oh !, souffla Fidds en le voyant faire.  
Stanley, incapable de se retenir davantage, se mit à hurler à la lune.

 

Couverte de neige et de sang noirâtre, la créature passa d'une forme à l'autre : un lutin minuscule au chapeau à grelot, un renne au nez rouge scintillant, un vieil homme rubicond à la barbe blanche soyeuse. Mais la force qui avait abattu son vaisseau dans le ciel continua d'avancer inexorablement, sans prêter attention à ses déguisements.  
\- _Sdu slwlé, m'dl xq shwlw à qrxuulu_!, geignit le métamorphe.  
Des tentacules noires, comme faits de fumée, l'entourèrent bientôt, pointus comme des lames.  
\- _Tant mieux. J'ai justement un petit creux !_ , répliqua Bill dans un éclat de rire cynique.  
Il frappa, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les arbres alentours soient couverts de fluides visqueux et organiques.  
\- _Ah !_ , soupira le triangle flottant. _Cette dimension est épuisante sans forme physique..._  
Il jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui et d'un mouvement de la main, il fit tomber un tas de neige d'un sapin, qui recouvrit le corps.  
\- _Ça devrait suffire pour l'instant. Il ne faudrait pas que Stanford le trouve._  
Il regarda la lune avec agacement.  
\- _Tu ne pouvais pas être pleine aujourd'hui, hein ? Comme ça Stanley s'en serait occupé. Pff !_  
Il s'éleva dans les airs et disparut dans un craquement sonore, retournant dans le paysage mental pour préparer ses plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour traduire la réplique de la créature : [c'est ici](http://themysteryofgravityfalls.com/); (utilisez la clef CAESAR-3)


End file.
